Substantial experimental work has been conducted for a number of years on the effects of fatty acids on various rat and mouse tumours. This work includes observed damage and obliteration of tumours in treated animals without apparent toxicity. (See Burton A. F., et al., Molecular & Cellular Biochemistry publications: 1975:9:175; 1983:51:73; 1984:63:125; and Can. Journal of Biochemistry 1967:45:289.)
Several patents disclose the use of fatty acid-related compounds in the treatment of skin disorders. European Patent No. 232982, Aug. 19, 1987, discloses the use as a curative agent of 2-hydroxyoctanoic acid (I), 2-keto-octanoic acid (II) and their 2-6C alkyl esters and di- and tri-glyceride esters in the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions for treating certain skin disorders. The compositions are purportedly useful for treating, among other things, ichthyosiform dermatoses, especially ichthyosis vulgaris, sex-linked ichthyosis, lamellar ichthyosis and epidermolytic ichthyosis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,319, Mar. 26, 1985, discloses the treatment of skin disorders by the application of a composition containing 0.1-20% by weight 2-hydroxyoctanoic acid, 2-ketooctanoic acid or their mixtures and a neutralising agent to adjust the pH to 3-7. The neutralising agent has a cation whose ionic radius is at least 100 pm (10.sup.-12 m). Suitable neutralising agents include KOH, NH4OH or amines, especially mono-, di- or tri-alkanolamines. The composition may also contain alkyl lactates, (3-6C) 2-hydroxyalkanoic acids, (3-6C) ketoalkanoic acids and a (1-4C) alkanol. A humectant such as a (2-4C) alkanediol or its dimer or trimer may also be present as well as other skin treating agents such as zinc sulphate, beta-cyclodextrin, sodium desoxycholate, allantoin (anti-inflammatory), salicylic acid or tetracycline (antibacterial).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,331 discloses a cosmetic aqueous composition for topical applications to human skin, comprising (a) 0.1-20 wt. % of 2-hydroxyoctanoic acid; (b) 0.1-20 wt. % of hydroxypropionic acid; and (c) alkanolamine in sufficient amount to adjust pH to 3.8-4.5.
Japanese Patent No. 58170713, Oct. 7, 1983, discloses a composition for application to skin for stain, lentigo, and papilla. The composition contains as active ingredient, 0.1 to 40 wt. % of dicarboxylic acid having 7 to 13 carbon atoms of formula of (wherein n is 5 to 11, R1 is glyceryl, R2 is glyceryl or H, that is diglyceryl and a combination of glyceryl and H). The composition is useful for curing or improving stain, lentigo and papilla by application to skin. The dicarboxylic acid compound includes mono- or di-glyceryl pimelate, mono- or di-glyceryl suberate, mono- or di-glyceryl 1,9-nonamethylene dicarboxylate, mono- or di-glyceryl 1, 10-decamethylene dicarboxylate, mono- or di-glyceryl 1, 11-undecamethylene dicarboxylate etc.